1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
An optical PCB is a PCB that can transmit information via optical signals instead of electrical signals. The optical PCB typically employs light waveguides to transmit optical signals. Optical signals are transmitted between two different light waveguides by a prism coupler or a grating coupler. However, an optical coupling efficiency of the prism coupler mainly depends on an assembling precision, which is often less than satisfactory. The grating coupler has a low optical coupling efficiency, usually about 10%-30%, which also fails to meet requirements of high-speed communication.
What is needed therefore is an optical PCB addressing the limitations described.